The Forbidden Fruit
by Insearchofsunrise
Summary: After many years of being lonely, Severus has tried to create a new life for himself. He becomes quite tempted, when he finds out who his new neighbor is. He deals with marriage and wanting something which he can't have. This story is for RussianDestruction. Warning this contains SMUT and strong use of language. Just to be safe.
1. LUST

**This oneshot is a possible ongoing story. It really depends on you all. Also, I dedicate this to my friend RussianDestruction. There is an unnamed OC but that will come later. THERE IS SMUT in this, so you have been WARNED! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything JKR. **

**Enjoy & review, review, review! :) **

* * *

Severus Snape stood at his window, watching the rain fall down. He immediately became distracted by the woman he saw through his window. _Who is she? _He thought, wondering why he had never seen this woman before. He realized it was probably the new neighbour. He was never a friendly neighbourhood guy, so it was no surprise to him that he'd missed her.

The woman had her back to the window with a book in her hand. He couldn't quite make out the title to the book, so he grabbed his binoculars and followed the woman carefully. His eyes were no longer focused on the book; it was now focused on her face. As soon as he realized who it was, he gasped, "Ms. Granger!" How was it that one of his previous students managed to still follow him unexpectedly, after all these years?

He removed the binoculars and stared…

He suddenly noticed she had put the book down. She sat at the corner of the window and ran her small fingers through her chestnut hair. He couldn't help to peer through the binoculars again, but this time he found his curiosity rather stimulating.

Not once did she turn around, as she started to slowly undress, from top to bottom. Snape was simply a man, and this alluring young woman did nothing but bring out the _manliness_ in him. He was fully aroused, but the thought of fantasizing about one of his previous students had never crossed his mind. This, however, this was no fantasy.

The girl bent down and removed her panties. Snape found himself drooling from the spectacular view. _What a lovely, tight body she has. How did I fail to recognize this when I taught her in class? She looks so damn edible. _His heart was beginning to race and for quick second he turned around, dropped the binoculars to his side and took a breather.

He looked over at her again, only to find her spread on the bed, rubbing lotion all over her body. She started by massaging her breast, squeezing with one hand, before letting it trail up her elegant neck. She closed her eyes, and her hips arched in desperation, yearning for contact where she needed it most. He could see the rise and fall of her chest quicken as she pinched her erected pink nipples, and her head tilted back in bliss.

He kept one hand on the binoculars and the other undid his trousers. He stroked his hard length at the sight of this beautiful woman, who just magically showed up_. How is that she hasn't managed to look this way, out the window, not once? But if she did, what w__ould I do? I wouldn't dare go over and finish what I've started, or no, more like what __**we**__ started. She knows damn well that I've been watching her from a far. That probably excites her, too. You filthy tease, Ms. Granger._

He witnessed her playing with herself. Her delicate fingers reached down below, between her thighs. Her legs were in the way, which made it difficult for him to see. "Don't be greedy _now_, reposition yourself for the Slytherin Ms. Granger,_" _he muttered to himself. He moved to different angles of window to get a better view, but failed to fully see her. She took her wand from the nightstand and began teasing herself.

"Mmmm," he moaned low enough for no one to hear._ Really? Masturbation Ms. Granger, are you that lonely?... Don't you dare look this way, or I will not be able to control myself._

This went on for a while, and Snape was barely able to contain himself. He licked his lips, wanting to taste her. Just as she removed her hands from her hot wetness, she tasted her two fingers, and licked the corner of her luscious lips. Snape lost it, dropped the binoculars, and came involuntary all over his hands.

He threw his back up against the wall, and reached for a cloth hanging on his chair. _This is going to be a long difficult day,_ he thought. He carefully looked out the window again and he saw her point the wand to her window and cast a spell to let the curtains block the view. He needed a cold shower after that splendid surprise.

* * *

Moments later, he got out the shower and while getting dressed he heard his wife yelling downstairs, "Severus! Get over here!"

He sighed, "Just a minute, dear!" He quickly finished dressing and rushed downstairs. His wife was bringing shopping bags in at the door. He blinked, surprised that his wife had just emptied out the whole clothing store. "What is all this? It's unnecessary."

"Nonsense Sevy, you know a woman can never have enough shoes." He looked around. His wife was practically out of breath. "Well, are you going to stand there like a mummy or are you going to help me?"

He went to the car and helped her bring in the bags. "But you only have two feet, dear."

She paused momentarily and looked him. "I cannot wear the same shoes each day Sev, they wear out and… I just lose interest in them. Besides, it's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Then you _complain_ about why we're in so much debt." She shook her head and ignored him. When Sev went to go reach the other bags outside, he saw _her_. "Oh Sevy come meet our new neighbours, she's sweetest young lady and she's married to this young fellow who works at the school of Hogwarts."

He gulped and whispered, "She sure is." _She's married too. Great, why must I always get myself, involve__d with these trivial matters of life? Why can't I just be isolated? Now I have to deal with Ms…._His train of thought was suddenly interrupted, by a naked retrospection of the woman that now stood inches away from him.


	2. Fighting Validation

**Thank you all for reviewing, favorite, and following this story. You all are my inspiration!**

**Some of you might find what occurs in this chapter somewhat offensive. I apologize in advance if you do, but it's simply a story. It's just a matter of thoughts and the way some fight through insecurities. I'm sure most of you have probably gone through this. Even those with the highest egos tend to be insecure about themselves whether we admit it to ourselves or not.**

**I do hope you all enjoy, especially you. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything JKR. Review, Review, Review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fighting validation**

**Previously**, three days before _lust..._

It was early morning and Hermione Granger was busy contemplating over a family get together she had planned for later in the day. She stood in front of her closet wondering what to wear for this evening. She wanted to wear something in between conservative and sexy. She needed to prove to her family and herself that even though she's married, that doesn't stop her from still looking _desirable_.

Hermione took a look over her shoulder at her husband, who happened to be playing a game of World of War craft on his laptop. "Harry, I really need your opinion on this," she said, knowing that his opinion always mattered most. He was so engrossed in the game that he failed to hear her. She turned around and sighed, dissatisfied with the lack of attention.

After picking out an outfit, she set it apart from the others, and prepared herself for work. She knew today was likely to be a long day, so she counted on Harry to execute certain tasks for her while she's away. She looked at the clock and realized she didn't have much time left. Being late for work again, was never unavoidable, something always had to happen.

She walked over to him and taped him on the shoulder, "Harry could you do me a favor, I-"

"Sure, let me just," he was over pressing the keys on the keyboard while biting his lower lip harshly, "I'm almost done ruining him, just one second sweet.

"I don't have much time; I need you to prepare the coffee for me, while I do my makeup. Can you do that for me?"

"Go ahead; I'll make it in a jiffy." She tried to smile, hoping he would have the decency to help her. Harry always seemed to focus more on what mattered most to him. Sometimes, Hermione wondered, why he didn't just marry the game instead. _I'm almost sure, if I stand in front of him completely naked, he would still be absorbed in that game._ Hermione knew she was a fine-looking woman, but she often wondered if her husband still saw the same person, that he became infatuated with long ago when they met.

She sat in the dining room and wrote a note, instructing him, three things that needed to be done before she returned home.

Harry, please clean up after yourself. You see the condition the house is in; I expect it to remain the same way when I return. If you invite your friends over, you are responsible for the mess they create.

Please go to the supermarket and get vanilla frosting for the muffins.

Please fix the surround sound; you know my mother loves that.

Thanks,

Love Hermione.

She folded the note and left it on top of the table, so Harry could see it. Once she finish applying makeup, she went to the kitchen but found no coffee made and-

"Where's the coffee?" She looked around and knew he just couldn't complete a simple task for her. She heard him quickly get out of bed, "Oh damn it!" He rushed to her, in shock that she managed to finish so soon. "Harry," she spoke softly.

"I'm truly sorry sweet, I-I lost track of time, I didn't expect you to finish so soon. I-" She shook her head in disapproval, and looked down only to see, he held on to the dreaded laptop in one arm. She really didn't feel like having a quarrel but instead she asked, "Why can't I count on you, when I need you most Harry Potter." She paused for a moment looked at the time, and then looked over at the note. She wondered if it was even worth telling him about it.

"Harry you do know if you were running late, and I had nothing else to do, I would go out of my way to help you, right?"

"I know," he looked down for a moment.

"I left you three small tasks on a note that needs to be fulfilled before I come home today. You know, how important this dinner is to me. Can I trust you with completing them?" He looked over at the note and then looked at his wife and said, "of course you can." _I hope so. _He gave her a kiss goodbye and she was gone for the day.

* * *

Hermione got in her car, and was on her way home. She honked the horn in aggravation, looking at the time. She had three hours to get home and prepare everything before her family arrived. "Damn traffic!" This common traffic jam was a result to rush hour. _I wish engineers could create flying cars already! This would avoid all the hostility and frustration. _The traffic was unavoidable and there was only one thing she could do at a time like this. _Maybe I should call Harry, and see if he was able to get that done for me. _He didn't answer and already she felt a headache starting to build. The convoluted traffic, along with her husband's lack of taking responsibility, was enough to cause a fender bender at a moment least suitable.

Half an hour passed and as she was entering her house she couldn't believe what she saw. Her eyes widened at the horror that seemed like a tornado just swept through and destroyed everything she had worked so hard on.

"Harry?" She stepped over the pizza box, the clothing, and what appeared to look like debris, "what happened here?"

"Hi sweet, I know, I know what it looks like, I'm cleaning it up now." She set everything in place before taking a look around the rest of the house. He was now running back and forth picking everything up. Her mouth was open, in shock, as she looked around, she couldn't believe the mess and clutter he had made while she was out. "Harry Potter-you care to tell me, what happened here?"

"I was looking for some clothes that do not fit me anymore, to donate to the children's charity. Then my stomach was literally fighting with me, so I ordered some pizza. Some friends came over and-" She looked over at the clock again, she now had two hours to get everything ready.

"Did you fix the surround sound and get the frosting I asked for?"

"Yup! The frosting is on the counter top." She thanked and embraced him. He continued cleaning, and she pre-cooked everything for dinner. She took the frosting and realized it was strawberry. _Ugh fuck, now I have to go back and change this. Noooo and look at the time. There's no way I'll have time to do all this. Why can't he get it right the first time? Maybe I should cancel, no, I hate having to cancel, especially when I planned it! _This was the time where multitasking definitely came in hand. The oven was on, the house was almost completely cleaned, and the table was ready. All was ready except her and the frosting.

* * *

At the end, the results were a success. She managed to pull everything together, and her husband helped out, in ways he could. Once everyone was gone, she was glad to finally have some time alone with her husband. She wanted to reward him, for helping her pull through at the end.

As she got out of the shower, she wandered around the house naked. She went into the kitchen, in the refrigerator and grabbed the left over frosting container. She took a spoon in the other hand and walked to the bedroom. She opened the door, the lights were on but to her surprise he was _sleeping_. _Should I wake him?_ Her needs had to be met, especially after a long, stressful day. Besides he had no reason for being this tired.

She crawled under the covers and made a path of kisses from his abdomen up to his lips. She reached for him and he finally woke. He rubbed his eyes in confusion, "what time is it?" She refused to answer and she started kissing his neck. "Can we just leave this for tomorrow sweet?" She wore new red lingerie, and as she stood from the bed, he glimpsed at her and turned around.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's nice, come to bed sweet." _It's nice?..That's it? _

She dressed in her pajamas, went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of wine and walked over to the guest bedroom. She looked out the window and saw the strangest thing. It was a man drinking something from a flask. He appeared to be dancing sluggishly alone. She wondered who the drunken stranger was. She took a sip from the wine and continued to watch him. She giggled and wondered what it would be like to seduce a stranger. _Would he find me attractive? Would this stranger find me exquisitely sexy? I want to feel powerful again. I want to know, if I still have what it takes to drive a man crazy over me. I want to feel wanted!_ Part of her felt it was the alcohol talking her into becoming a promiscuous vixen. She giggled at her own improper thoughts. _Now, now Hermione behave! Control your sexual urges. _She smiled and secretly and watched the mysterious man collapse on to the bed. She drank her last bit of wine and made it back into her bedroom. As soon as she made herself comfortable in the bed, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Morning came and Harry wasn't around. She wondered where he had gone so early. She got up from her bed, rubbing her temples. Apparently, she had a little too much wine. Harry left a note on the dresser, stating he went to the school of Hogwarts to substitute for a class.

Luckily she had a day off today, but already she had plans to preoccupy herself with, throughout the remainder of the day. Even though she had a headache, she wanted to go jogging.

As she made it out the door, she came across another jogger, on the sidewalk of her house. "Hi there neighbor! What a lovely morning it is." The woman's voice was high-pitched, which drove her headache to extremities. "Good morning and you are?"

"Rexa. I live in the house besides yours. You're new here right?"

"Yes, I'm Hermione, my husband and I moved here a week ago."

"Oh how lovely, I know you'll love the neighborhood, Severus and I moved here about a year ago." Hermione's eyes widened when she heard his name. _Severus! That was you, who I saw last night. _She briefly smiled to herself. She avoided listening to the woman speak, and for a moment she thought about _him_. She remembered sitting through the lectures, and day dreaming about him. She always had a crush on professor Snape, but it never went beyond that. She quickly interrupted Rexa, "I have to go, my husband will be getting home soon from working at Hogwarts, and I have to finish this part of my daily routine. I hope you don't mind Rexa."

"Oh of course not, run along dear!" Herimone couldn't stop thinking about him throughout the run. She wondered if all this was just a coincidence, or something more.

* * *

The day went on, and sunset was near. Severus finally arrived, and as always Hermione cooked, cleaned, and conversed with her husband. "I met our neighbor today while jogging, she-" he rubbed his eyes and held her hand in his, "not now Hermione, I'm exhausted. Give me an hour and I promise we'll talk about it."

"But Harry, you just got here not too long ago, I missed you throughout the day."

"I missed you too sweet, but we'll have plenty of time to talk later. I just need some rest." She left him in the room that evening. She waited, waited, and waited for him to wake up. He never did, and so she joined him to bed early.

The next day Hermione had spent the morning studying new spells. She wished she could create a spell to entice her husband. She needed to find something fast. After looking through several books in the basement, she found nothing. She remembered leaving one of the books called wizardry love in the guest bedroom. Immediately, she went up to get it, but something caught her eye in the process. It was _him_, Severus Snape, looking through a pile of papers in a shoe box. Hermione looked away, and grabbed the book again. She sat on the corner of the window at attempted to read it, but her thoughts got in the way. _Why has Harry been so distant lately? I try my best to look good for him, but he doesn't even realize the effort I put into my appearance. _She touched her face, almost feeling unrecognizable. _Am I not the same person he fell madly in love with years ago? I can't even have a meaningful conversation with him. Does he feel that I complain or nag too much?_ She closed the book and walked around. She felt the strange feeling of eyes following her. She dared not to look back. _I bet he's looking at me right now. I wonder what he thinks of me. _Even though she could feel the heat radiate from his eyes on her back. She needed to prove to herself, that she still is the same Hermione from before….

_**A/N:** Poor Hermione, and her reason for fighting validation. She will continue to do so throughout a good part of the story, but in different ways. What do you think Snape was looking for in the shoe box?_

**Q&A: To the guest who asked about, 'magic' and anyone else, I'm open for suggestions. Feel free to PM me. Also, I'm terribly sorry your husband is that way. **_**Men**_**.**


	3. Sound of Violence

**Salutations! Thank you all for reviewing, favorite, and following this story. **

**Things are about to get a little crazy. HeHe **

**So I left a few blanks/ vague areas in here intentionally. Those will come later. Sorry, no spoilers. **** Not even for you Black Boxed, okay, maybe just a little. LOL Thank you for being my beta.**

**To a special someone out there: I do hope you like. Feel free to chew me up and spit me out if you don't. ;) LOL I owe you that much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything JKR. Don't forget to Review, Review, and Review! **

**Warning: BDSM in this chapter and a strong use of profanity.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sound Of Violence ;) DUN DUN DUN DUN…**

The lights were eerily dim as she crept into the hollow room, which seemed so forlorn to her. There stood only one red candle lit on the mahogany, antique dresser. She realized it was hauntingly silent, too silent for her suitable taste. The grandiose wooden bed had red silk sheets filled with his manly scent that seemed to make her more unsustainable. She stood next to him, and her enlarged pupils began to dilate even more as he turned on his back. There was the dark silhouette lying unconsciously vulnerable. She grinned anxiously, planning her affair. _I will have my way with you_, she thought, and became hopeful that what she was about to do would wake his lethargic ass up.

Hermione reached for the wand in her robe and flicked it in his direction. He jumped with abruptness at the feeling of something circling his wrist, and the sight of his wife, who had a devilish look in her eyes that scared him. "What is this!?" he asked with a high pitched and panicked voice.

She said nothing and sat on top of him in order to make sure he had nowhere to run. She had him all to herself, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was enveloped in sweat, and the fear only drew her closer. Her nostrils flared with his hidden, lingering animalistic scent. She caressed his bare chest and moved the flaps of his open shirt out of her way.

He immediately tensed as he felt her nails drag deep down to where she desired him the most. Time seemed to have stopped for her because everything she was doing was with such _anticipation_. For him, at least, this was no labor, this was pure punishment. "Hermione, I don't want to do this! This is why I've been avoiding you, you sadistic witch!" Little did he know that the situation would _only_ end one way.

Her small hand reached inside his trousers to grip him, and he winced slightly. "Shut up!" she growled. "I'm sick of waiting, do you understand?" He nodded containing his breath, and she released him. "Good."

Harry looked up at the ropes that chafed his wrist painfully, leaving him with reddish bruises. His stretched legs were secured too, and he knew that his wife would only take so much of his shallow, shit-filled heart. She grabbed his jaw and forced him to look into her eyes. He suddenly understood what had possessed her. The memory came back all too vividly to when _he_ first laid his hand on her; she had been so…_accepting_ at the time.

Harry's eyes widened. "It was him wasn't it?" For the first time in a long time, he felt sympathetic. Her eyes squinted questioningly, trying to figure out what he knew. "He ruined you emotionally and mentally. That's why you behave like this."

"Harry—" she started, but he interrupted her.

"No, I understand," he said softly. "This is what you were used to. He treated you this way, is that it? Now somehow, you've taken it upon yourself to treat me like this... I get it."

Her throat caught with lacerated emotion that she had held from him all along. Her features softened, and she kissed him while undoing the spell. His hands were freed to roam her entire body, leisurely, like a curious man. The space between them grew even tighter, as Hermione felt his harden cock between her warm thighs. _Please don't be such a punk, if you would just let me, have my way with you. You won't regret it._ He smiled almost as if he had read her mind. He wanted to make things right; he actually _wanted_ her.

She arched a brow, and said in an oh-so-seductive tone, "Are you going to give me what I want or do I have to make you, Harry?"

"Oh you're going to have to torture me first, Sweet," he said with a new attitude.

She licked her lips. "Mmm," she purred. "With pleasure." Already shirtless, Hermione sat in between his legs fully spread like a butterfly with her sexy black thong… just edibility visible. It appeared the theme that would strike her most intriguing was always a dark one or perhaps, to her darkness always resembled mysteriously appealing. With a wave of her hand she dimmed the lights a little more, although both were still able to clearly see each other.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on her nice, sweet, and wet center. He quickly moved to touch her, but Hermione intercepted. She put a hand up as to quickly warn him. "Tisk-tisk... Know your place, **H**arry. You will not touch me till I say so. If you fail to obey my command, I will have you done in ropes again." She put such emphasis on the 'H', knowing that it drove him crazy. He griped the sheets in desperation as he began to throb, aching to have her.

She slowly removed her black thong with her stiletto heel. With a graceful kick in the air, it fell right on top of him, and yet he wasn't allowed to move or touch himself. She began run her fingertips along her body, and he followed to where he hoped they wouldn't land. He grinded his teeth and obediently held on to the sheets. "Hermione this isn't fair. I need some relief, Sweet."

She kept her serious sexual composure; there was no breaking her from a decision. She was strong, powerful, but at the same time she was kind-hearted. She cared about the man too much. She withdrew her tiny fingers from herself and rubbed her delicious juices on his bottom lip. She could see the tip of his thick purple head beginning to spill precum. Her palm caressed his torso up to his neck and his toes curled anxiously. She started with a nibble on the ear, a gentle bite on his lips, and she could feel the immense heat coming off his body. His temperature was so high, that she knew in any minute he would explode, but only if…only if he touched her.

_Surprisingly he's held on this long. Now he knows how it feels to have to wait, to want something so badly. But oh my, do I want h__im just as bad too. _His breathing began to quicken, he pleaded, and begged, "Don't be cruel, Sweet! Let me have you."

She smiled while batting her eye lashes and whispered, "**C**ome and get me."

* * *

_**The bed continuously rocked as they consummated their love for each other. Pillows, sheets,**__** clothes, it all fell off the bed. Hermione always wanted control, and the things she would do to get it were never limited. Harry, on the other hand, loved Hermione to the point of almost pleasing her with anything she desired. After the bed they went to**__** the window and Harry now had a**__** black**__** spiked**__** collared leash**__** around his neck?**_

The window was wide open, her upper body was out, and she held on to the end of the chained leash, having their hips meet in impelling passion. Hermione started to moan louder and she tugged on the chain to control him. He held on to the wall almost peeling off the paint with maximum pleasure. She pulled on his hair and brought him closer. With a tug on the chain, he slowed down and moved in to kiss her. Her head fell back so-elated as she looked at the night sky she couldn't help but wonder if this was all real. It felt SO good.

Her thighs quivered as he kissed her neck and her breath hitched in her throat while he moved in her insistently. She tugged on the chain some more and he kept feeding her cries. She squeezed his arm and tugged the chain even harder, that his neck was now extremely close to her face. She breathed in his no longer hidden, animalistic scent, and that was sufficed to make her lose control. His vein was clearly pronounced and night was so erotic that it tempted her to want to do things that she really shouldn't do. She had already grasped his arm as tight as she could but she just needed to inflict more pain. That was it, she couldn't hold it anymore. A soft bite turned into a blood-bound bite as she reached euphoria.

Hermione opened her eyes and her back arched off the bed as she came unwillingly to her subconscious. _WOW! What in bloody hell__ was that? __She_ thought, unable to comprehend what just happened. She realized that one minute she was masturbating and the next she was with her husband. She looked down at the sheets, and she was astonished by how hard she came. All because of a mere fantasy, but she knew that the likelihood from that was close to _zero_. Hermione would soon break that silence between Harry and her. It was just a matter of time, before they heard the _sound of violence._

_**A/N: **__**Later we will find out what really happened in Hermione's past. I just love a bit of mystery**__**, don't you?**_

**Credit****: Goes to RussianDestruction since I got the, "dream-sex" idea from her. **** I would definitely recommend you go check out**** her stories, as well as Black**** Boxed. **


End file.
